


Make You Happy

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [8]
Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, and calls her Hazel Grace, and wants to give her the world but he just can't Nemo, in which Augustus is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Happy

“What now?” Hazel asked, her face pressed into Augustus’ neck.

“Well, let’s see,” Augustus began, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Now, I call in my private jet, and my private pilot, Jeeves. Sir Jeeves.”

“Sir Jeeves? Then, he’s been knighted.”

“Of course,” Augustus sniffed dramatically. “Only the best. Anyways, I call Sir Jeeves, and he brings the private jet around. We hop in- Well, I hop. You drag yourself and your little cart inside.”

Hazel smacked him. Augustus laughed and continued as though without interruption.

“Then, Sir Jeeves asks, ‘Where to, sir?’, because I’ve also been knighted, and because I’m his boss.”

“Of course.”

“Of course. And I say, ‘Everywhere,” and Sir Jeeves flies us everywhere. He takes us to Zimbabwe, to Timbuktu, to Milwaukee and Toronto and Hong Kong and Antarctica, and the penguins make us their king and queen.”

“It sounds great,” Hazel agreed, yawning and stretching out. Augustus tucked her head under his chin.

“I would do all that, you know,” Augustus said softly. “If I could. I’d do anything for you, Hazel Grace. I’d do everything for you. If we had the time.

“Shh, I know you would,” Hazel assured him, stroking his forearm. “I know. It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
